


Images No. 5 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 5 (a 221B)

“What happened three weeks ago?” I demanded of Kat Wilkes.

The photographer feigned confusion. “Sorry, what?”

“Financial difficulties! What happened?”

“I don’t –”

“Cheap supplies! Who did the shopping?”

“Me, usually. Percy did last time, but he got everything wrong.”

Someone who creates these images doesn’t _accidentally_ buy second-rate lingerie detergent. No, he has an excellent dry cleaner, but I knew those receipts would’ve ended abruptly too.

“And the website?”

“Him. But I’ve no idea why he’s –”

She broke off. They were both staring. I assessed, then unhanded my groin. “John, review the ledgers. Kat, show me your appointment schedule.”

“Impossible!”

“Excuse me,” said John. He started stiffly toward the loo.

“Tissues under the basin!” I called.

Kat’s strangely uneven worry overcame her professional reticence. She plucked their diary from a pile on a desk, uncovering an envelope from the Business Software Alliance.

Ah.

The book used first names only. Three weeks ago a Fiona was crossed out and a solicitor scribbled in. She refused to elaborate.

A bit previous an entire week said “Harry” – quite the royal treatment. I prodded until Kat used a masculine pronoun (wouldn’t repeat _that_ mistake), but she was otherwise steadfastly evasive. When I suggested Harry wouldn’t appreciate appearing nude online, she looked momentarily smug ( _of course_ he _won’t, idiot_ ), then deathly ill.

Interesting... piracy _and_ blackmail?


End file.
